Unidos por la sangre
by KimUchihaS
Summary: Ella jamás se postraría ante él. Nunca. Odiaba tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo que la familia Uchiha. Ella no pertenecía allí, lo sabia y todos se cansaban de repetírselo. Especialmente la prometida del "Príncipe Sasuke" Jodida mierda. Sasuke era diferente al resto. Su linaje era uno de los más puros. Aunque eso no le servia para negarse a beber de Sakura Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

Su primera reacción al llegar no fue quizá la más apropiada, pero tampoco lo era aquella casa. Una gran mansión donde probablemente solo habrían personas estiradas de clase alta muy diferentes a ella. Con sus 16 años recién cumplidos sus padres la trasladaron a Nueva Zelanda, ya que Mebuki Haruno y su esposo Takeshi por motivos de trabajos no podían obligarla ni mucho menos forzarla a cambiar de colegio ni de amistades cada 5 meses por cuestiones laborales.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto solo pudo divisar a un hombre muy alto con cara de pocos amigos con una pequeña nota entre las manos que indicada su nombre. Diciéndole así, que a él se tenia que dirigir. Ese extraño ser se presentó como Kakuzo y sería el encargado de trasladarla a su nueva casa. Pensó que seria un pequeño apartamento tipo estudio, pero jamás una mansión. Asimismo, esperaba encontrar un taxi para ellos fuera del aeropuerto, no un auto con aspecto fúnebre al igual que el tal Kakuzo.

Suspirando se encaminó con sus maletas en la mano hasta la entrada de la lujosa casa. Ésta tenia un portón y un lado podía notarse el nombre de la familia poseedora de tan ostentoso sitio "Uchiha" ahora viviría con ellos, es decir, con completos extraños. Según su padre, habían llegado a un acuerdo con los Uchiha para que ella pudiera vivir en esa casa y estudiar en la preparatoria los años que le faltaban e inmediatamente culminada esta etapa ella podría decidir si regresar a su querido Japón o ingresar directamente a la universidad que se les ofrecía de manera automática. A ella particularmente no le agradaba para nada tener que vivir con extraños. Ese no era su sitio. Ella no era más que una muchacha normal en un mundo lleno de lujos donde no encajaría. Sin embargo, había prometido a sus padres que haría lo mejor que pudiera para hacerlos sentir orgullosos. Según tenia entendido la familia Uchiha era muy poderosa en todo el continente, así que sus progenitores se encargaron de decirle y dejarle muy claro que vivir en el mismo techo que ellos, era un honor...

 _Basura._

Al encaminarse a la entrada, el portón se abrió automáticamente sin ella hacer nada.. Aterrador. Llegó a la puerta de la gran residencia. Tocó dos veces, pero nadie abrió, así que ella tomó la libertad de adentrarse. Aunque no sin antes buscar entre su cartera una cara con el sello y firma de un tal Fugaku Uchiha, el señor de la casa. Con eso no debería de tener ningún problema para poder acceder ni a la estancia ni a la escuela, según sus padres, claro está. Una vez dentro pudo notar que la casa se encontraba en penumbras. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba oscuro. No podía distinguir bien la decoración debido a la falta de luz, pero se quitaba el nombre a que estaba inspirada en la época clasista. Acercándose a una de las ventanas que estaba tapada por una espesa cortina, impidiendo la penetración de claridad, estiró la mano para escurrirla, pero un fuerte y firme apretón en su muñeca la detuvo.

Una anciana con un ceño muy fruncido y una boca estrecha inclinada en una mueca de desagrado la detuvo.

-"Hay que ver que eres mal educada" Sakura no comprendía del todo bien.

-Sakura: "¿Disculpe?"

-"Que eres una mal educada. ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes tocar algún ápice de esta casa?"

Vaya, aquella señora no bromeaba. La miraba de una manera sumamente despectiva.

-Sakura: "Lo lamento mucho" estaba cansándose de la actitud de esa señora - "toque varias veces, pero nadie abrió. No pretendía que esperara medio siglo allí plantada como un árbol"

-"Aparte de mal educada, respondona. Más te vale que aprendas a controlar esa lengua si es que de verdad deseas conservarla"

Maldita vieja. solo en ese momento soltó el fuerte agarre que mantuvo en su muñeca.

Mierda. Todo esto era extraño. Había una sensación en esa casa y con las personas que había conocido hasta ahora que no le agradaba o quizás eran imaginaciones suyas por el cambio de ambiente.

-"Sígueme"

Deberían de considerar deporte extremo el caminar en esa casa. Habían candelabros de cristales decorando las paredes con unas velas que en vez de iluminar daban un aspecto mas tétrico. "Doña amabilidad" se detuvo en una habitación de doble puerta. La abrió lentamente. Sakura esperaba que allí hubiera claridad. No era fanática de la penumbra. Era de hecho, para ella frustrante. Sin embargo, la luminosidad no llego. La "maldita vieja" encendió las luces y allí las lamparas que decoraban el salón si eran "normales" hablando en su español. La luz allí tenia un color dorado. La habitación era grande, demasiado en realidad. Había una sala de estar, más allá un arco que daba hacia donde se encontraba la cama. Ésta tenia un dosel. También había una peinadora con muchos objetos en ella. Objetos que luego sakura se encargaría de registrar. Una puerta estaba al fondo. Supuso que era el baño y también había una ventana que al igual que en salón de la entrada de la casa, estaba cubierta con cortinas oscuras.

-"Ésta es tu habitación. En la cama está tu nuevo uniforme. Vístete y preparate para ir a clase"

¿Clase? ¿A las 8 de la noche? ¿Que demonios...?

-Sakura: "Disculpe pero, ¿cómo es posible que vaya a clase tan tarde?"

-"Veo que no te informaron mucho. Alistate. Vendré en media hora"

Esa "maldita vieja" se fue y la dejó sola. Música para sus oídos. Esa mujer la intimidaba. La miraba como si no fuera nadie. Entendía que no provenía de una familia tan importante como para la que esa señora servia, pero no soportaba sus constantes miradas de desaprobación.

Sin pensar mucho, se dirigió al baño. No tenia mucho tiempo.

¿Qué tan presumidos podrían ser los que vivían allí? Ese cuarto de baño era más grande que la casa en la que ella vivía en Japón. Tenia un jacuzzi, una ducha, un lavado bastante amplio con todo tipo de productos. Supuso que al igual que con los cubiertos, ellos sabrían para qué se usaba cada uno de esos artefactos. Opto por darse una ducha rápida, luego habría tiempo para la tina relajante de agua caliente, espumas, velas aromáticas y todo tipo de esencias.

Al salir de nuevo a "su habitación" se acercó a la cama. Dios, estaba cansada. Acaba de volar 16 horas y ahora resulta que su escuela de "niños mimados" era tan especial que tendría que ir de noche sin ni siquiera tener consideración con ella. Comenzó a analizar su "uniforme" Para ella parecía más el uniforme de una _**puta**_ que de una señorita que asistía a una escuela prestigiosa.

La falda, de color vino tinto, le llegaba por lo menos 15 dedos por encima de la rodilla. Una camisa rosa pálido muy ajustada se ceñía a su cuerpo y la chaqueta del mismo color que la falda también se le veía muy ajustada. Sus zapatos, eran unos tacones de 7cm, además tenia que usar unas medias, rosa pálido también, que le llegaban por las rodillas y que poseían lazos a los lados.

 **Una autentica puta.**

Su cabello, que le llegaba más abajo de los hombros, lo dejo suelto. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de curiosear las pertenencias que habían en la peinadora. La "maldita vieja" hizo acto de presencia en su habitación.

-"Mi nombre es Chiyo. Llevo trabajando en esta casa más de lo que puedas imaginar. Aquí no serás la bebita de mami y papi. Estarás a cargo de la familia Uchiha. Debes entender que tienes que aprender a comportarte como toda una señorita. Ellos son personas muy importantes y no merecen que personas como tú los avergüencen. Te sugiero seriamente que de verdad controles la lengua. Los jóvenes amos de esta casa tienen mal temperamento. Olvidate de querer pasear a la hora que te de la gana, para ello deberás pedir permiso. Tu escuela es la secundaria Nisshinkan. Su horario es de 9pm a 3am. Es una escuela especial, así que siéntete afortunada. Kakuzo, te llevará de ida y vuelta. Cuando los jóvenes amos lo decidan comenzarás a viajar con ellos"

¿Jóvenes amos? Y una mierda. Quería callar a esa vieja bruja que parecía creer que tenia dominio sobre ella.

-Chiyo: "Ahora, vamos. Es hora de que te vayas"

Así, ambas bajaron por el mismo pasillo por el que subieron. Al abrir la puerta principal sus ojos tardaron un poco en adaptarse a luz. Luz que por cierto agradecía y a la cual había extrañado. Kakuzo la esperaba con la puerta del "auto fúnebre" abierta. Se sentía como una muerta en vida viajando en esa cosa.

El trayecto hasta Nisshinkan no duró mucho, quizás unos 20 minutos, pensó que hasta de podría ir caminando, claro si es que los "jóvenes amos" se lo permitían. Jodida mierda.

Al llegar notó que esa escuela era igual o más tenebrosa que la "casona" de los Uchiha. ¿Por qué todo era tan horrible? Miró a su al rededor. Las personas allí presentes la miraban como si tuviese 3 cabezas. Imbéciles.

Antes de irse, Kakuzo le había entregado un folleto. Al abrirlo se dio cuenta que era un mapa. Comenzó a encaminarse al interior del "prestigioso reciento" pero una rubia alta, de senos voluminosos, ojos azules y reflejos hechos en su cabello de princesa, también azules se paraba frente a ella con una cara que le recordaba justamente a la que había puesto la vieja bruja Chiyo cuando la vio acercándose a las cortinas.

-Sakura: "¿Quieres algo?"

-"Eres una maldita. ¿Cómo te atreves... Cómo te atreves si quiera a pisar esta escuela? Y peor aun, ¿cómo es que vives en la casa Uchiha? Tú una simple..." Fue interrumpida por un rubio, de por lo menos 1.80 de ojos azules también y muy apuesto por cierto, que posó su mano en el hombro de aquella chica que parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría encima de ella a matarla sin un por qué válido.

-"Ino, no seas borde. Esto no te concierne"

Ino: "¡Callate Naruto! Sasuke es mi futuro esposo. Todos saben quién es. Ella no está al nivel de un Uchiha. No es más que una simple puta." - sacudió bruscamente la mano del rubio que tal parece se llamaba Naruto y continuó con su retahíla - "No perteneces aquí, ¿me entiendes? Tú no eres nadie y nunca lo serás"

Dicho esto, se fue dejándola completamente en blanco.

¿Quién demonios era esa loca? Jamás en su vida la había visto, además, ¿qué le importaba a Sakura si ella se casaba o no? Ni siquiera conocía a ese tal Sasuke o como sea.

Naruto suspiró, introdujo las manos en sus bolsillos y se quedó por una milésima de segundo observando a Sakura. De hecho, todos los presentes lo hacían y murmuraban cosas que ella no llegaba a entender. De pronto, ese tal Naruto sonrió.

Naruto: "Un placer conocerte, Sakura Haruno" y sin más se alejó de allí.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia. Aquí está la continuación. Espero que les guste.

Capitulo II

Eso no estaba hecho para ella. ¿Quién coño podría ver clase a la 1 am sin dormirse o tan siquiera tambalearse de sueño en su pupitre? Obviamente la bola de imbéciles por las que estaba rodeada.

Para completar su llegada, en su salón estaba la "rubia loca" que le grito que era un puta, ¿y cómo no? Hasta ella misma se había auto-proclamado una cuando se miró al espejo con semejante "uniforme". Era un hecho, lo quemaría apenas llegara a la "casona" Uchiha. Esa "rubia loca" no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Durante toda la clase pudo sentir su mirada talandrándole la nuca, o bueno gran parte de la clase, ya que ella, Sakura Haruno, estaba babeando durante la clase de un tío que parecía ser muy amargado (que novedad) de nombre Tobirama.

Al parecer solo veían dos clases por día. _Que alivio._

Tenían un pequeño receso de una hora, el cual ella estaba aprovechando para dormir plácidamente. Pudo darse cuenta que la tal Ino se había enfangado con ella. Al notar que dormía, posó sus manos en el pupitre donde recargaba su cabeza y tiró todas sus pertenecías al suelo.

Le valía mierda. Estaba demasiado cansada para prestar atención a ese tipo de niñerías absurdas.

A lo lejos oyó como ciertas voces se acercaban al salón.

-"Vamos, no creo que sean tan idiotas para traerla a la boca del lobo. Es la _novia_ después de todo"

-"Te digo que está aquí"

Dios, ¿es que no la dejarían dormir en paz? Alzó la vista y pudo notar a dos chicos. Uno de ellos rubio, alto y guapo. El otro era un pelirrojo, con unos ojos de color avellana, muy apuesto también. Tal parece que todos en esa jodida escuela eran unos chulitos.

-"Lo ves Deidara. Creo que he ganado"

-Deidara: "Solo eres un bastardo con suerte Sasori. ¿Qué crees que diga Nagato si la ve? Se pondría muy contento, ¿no es cierto? Aunque antes me gustaría probarla un poco. Dicen que su néctar es sagrado"

-Sasori: "No juegues con fuego Deidara. Sabes lo mucho que Pain ha estado esperando por ella"

-Deidara: "Mmmm..."

No entendía ni mierda.

Ese chico le daba mala espina. Sonreía de una manera macabra. Espeluznante como todo lo que había visto hasta los momentos, pero él... él realmente no le daba buena espina. Quizás se estaba volviendo paranoica con todo lo que pasaba desde que llegó. Quizás.

Ambos se miraban fijamente. El pelirrojo se mantenía a raya. En un segundo de parpadeo el hombre rubio estaba delante de ella observándola detalladamente. Además, había ordenado las pertenencias que Ino había regado por todo el suelo, dejándolas a un lado. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Sakura suspiró.

-Sakura: "Mira, no estoy humor para aguantar sus intercambios estúpidos de palabrería barata. ¿Por qué mejor no se van a fastidiar a otro lado? Realmente molestan"

Deidara sintió deseos de arrancarle la lengua. Como no podía hacer eso, sonrió sadicamente y se acercó más a ella.

-Deidara: "¿Sabes lo que les hacemos a las nenitas como tú?"

-Sakura: "Me hago una idea, pero créeme que no me importa en lo mas mínimo"

-Deidara: "Maldita mal educada"

Le sacaría los dientes allí y ahora.

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Deidara?" Una voz algo conocida para ella se presentó en el salón. Era Naruto.

-Deidara: "No te metas en esto Naruto"

-Naruto: "¿Acaso se te olvida que no puedes tocar lo ajeno?" - Deidara se tensó y Naruto sonrió - "A menos que quieras morir, claro. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria la familia Uchiha?"

-Deidara: "Vete a la mierda" - Se dirigía a la salida, pero antes de irse miró intensamente a Sakura - "Y tú... Naruto no siempre estará para cuidarte. Consideralo una advertencia. Tú no perteneces aquí" Él y Sasori se fueron.

Bien, no sabia qué hacer. Ese chico rubio se sentó en un pupitre algo alejado de ella. Se recostó cruzando los brazos por su cabeza y estirando los pies para su mayor comodidad. De vez en cuando notaba que fruncía el ceño y sacudía la nariz. ¡Rayos! Sabia que no había tenido un buen día, pero antes de ir allá se había bañado, maldita sea.

La voz angelical de ese tal Naruto resonó por todo el salón a través de una pequeña risa. Sakura incluso pensó que le había leído la mente. Cosa que era totalmente imposible.

-Sakura: "No era necesario que te metieras"

-Naruto: "¿En serio?"

-Sakura: "Así es. Tenia todo bajo control"

-Naruto: "No desde mi punto de vista"

Sakura tenia muchas dudas, principalmente, ¿cómo sabia su nombre?

-Sakura: "Oye.. - Naruto hizo un gesto dándole a entender que la escuchaba - ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? Cuando la rubia loca se fue, tú dijiste mi nombre" -Naruto soltó una carcajada - "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

-Naruto: " Eso es gracioso – volviendo a tomar su actitud seria, apoyó su mentón en una de sus manos y la miró profundamente, como indagando en su alma - "La pregunta es, ¿quién no sabría quién eres, Sakura Haruno? Eres increíble, ¿sabes? No llevas ni un día aquí y ya estás causando problemas"

Mierda. Eso estaba mal. Sus padres le habían pedido encarecidamente que no hiciera eso.

-Sakura: "Lo siento mucho"

-Naruto: "Relajate"

-Sakura: "¿Qué?"

-Naruto: "Mira – Naruto se levantó de su silla y se acercó peligrosamente a cara - "Ino y Deidara son personas de armas tomar. Mi mejor consejo es que no hagas nada estúpido para desatar su ira, pero escuchame muy bien, porque solo lo diré una vez – sakura lo miraba algo extrañada - "Nunca, pero nunca hagas molestar a un sujeto llamado Sasuke, ¿de acuerdo?"

-Sakura: "Bueno, en realidad no tengo idea de quién es, pero te aseguro que me mantendré lo más alejada que pueda de ese hombre. Si llego si quiera a pisar donde ese tal Sasuke pisa, Ino me despellejaría viva"

Y allí iba otra vez esa risa melodiosa. ¿Por qué se sentía hipnotizada por Naruto? Era como estar en una burbuja que nadie podría romper. Grave error. El sonido de la siguiente clase comenzó y Naruto se alejó de ella.

Si ese día no moría de cansancio, pues se consideraría a si misma su heroína personal. Salía de su salón de clases. Iba distraída por uno de los pasillos y sintió un gran empujón en su hombro derecho.

Un chico mucho más alto que ella al que no pudo detallar bien la acababa de tropezar y ni un disculpa le había ofrecido. Lo único que recibió de parte de ese hombre fue un chasquido de lengua. Le hirvió la sangre.

-Sakura: "¡Idiota!"

Creía que se devolvería a hacerle una amenaza a lo "Deidara" sin embargo no pasó nada. Solo observó como una gran pila de hombres vestidos de negros seguían a ese tipo. Quizás era muy importante. Era eso o tal vez sería un asesino en serie. ¿Quién sabe? Todos en ese lugar eran unos completos idiotas.

Al ya salir del establecimiento Kakuzo la esperaba con la puerta del "auto fúnebre" abierta al igual que hace unas horas. Cuando ya iba a subir oyó como varias personas murmuraban un nombre..

 _-"_ Príncipe Sasuke, es un honor _"_

¿Príncipe? Así que la rubita se casaría con un príncipe.

Ino era hermosa, tenia que admitirlo, así que ese _príncipe_ tendría que ser una escultura andante.

Quiso ver quién era, pero Kakuzo le cerró la puerta en las narices.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y por favor, díganme qué les parece.


End file.
